


Bickering of love

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin always fight. But not in a mean way, more like a married couple. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first homin drabble ans it's reaaally short but hope you like it anyway ^^  
> By the way sorry if they are mistakes, since i'm french my english isn't that good. Enjoy !

“Hyung, put your feet down”

“What? But changminnie-“ 

“Put.Them.Down”

Yunho sighed and removed his feet from the dashboard of the car. Changmin returned his gaze on the road and let a small smile stretch his lips. 

**************************************

“Don’t drink from my bottle!” 

Yunho stopped gulping down the cold water and looked at Changmin with an innocent look.

“Don’t give me that look! I know you did it on purpose! You have your damn bottle on the table!” 

“Don’t shout. I only confused yours with mine” 

“You always take mine even though it’s in front of me, and yours is just in front of you” 

Changmin glared at Yunho, and the latter gave him an apologetic smile while giving him the other bottle, who was untouched. 

Changmin glared some more before taking it and drinking.

Yunho smiled at that and Changmin turned away, because he couldn’t keep his glare anymore. 

**************************************

They were both tired, and the atmosphere seemed heavy…and cold. 

It was good to have a serious talk about their upcoming concert even though it was this late, but Changmin preferred his hyung cheerfulness and warm smile. So he didn’t like when he was this serious and cold. 

“How about we do a dance break here? It would be cool for the concert right?”

“Naem naem mi” 

Changmin replied with a cute expression before bursting into laughter, probably embarrassed of his own actions. Yunho was staring at him with a surprised look, before letting out a soft laugh and ruffling the younger’s hair.

“You seem really youger when you do that. And cuter” 

Changmin glared at him for the last word but smiled when he saw Yunho’s warm gaze.

Yes, he definitely preferred his hyung like this. 

****************************************  
In SM building:

(Tvxq’s manager): 

Aish, they’re always fighting like little kids and then making up in the end. And the one who is left with the headache is me….

Heechul who was passing by heard his mumbling and then said:

“These two brats haven’t hooked up yet? They’re always acting like an embarrassing married couple.…I really have to do something about them” 

The manager paled at these words and said hurriedly:

“Wait heechul, don’t do any…. 

But Heechul has already disappeared. He was really unpredictable. 

…thing” 

The managers heaved a big sigh and suddenly feel really exhausted.

Heechul would definitely make things worse.

“What did I do to have such kids to take care of?”


End file.
